Wolfsjahre
by mustikas.md
Summary: Achtung Spoiler zu Band 6! Sie hätte nie gedacht was diese bernsteinfarbenen Augen und diese sanfte Stimme mit ihr anstellen würden... Tonks Perspektive ab Anfang des 4. Buches. TonksLupin
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Der Nebel, der schon die ganze Nacht lang um das alte viktorianische Haus in einem Londoner Vorort gezogen war hatte sich verflüchtigt und der Himmel war mit einem mal sozusagen Wolkenlos.

Obwohl die ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die rote Backsteinfassade mit den wilden Efeuranken in ein goldenes Licht tauchten, erst vor ein paar Minuten aufgetaucht waren, war es schon äußerst heiß, aber schließlich war es ja auch schon Mitte Juli.

Die Nacht hatte sich grade erst verabschiedet und doch konnte man nur noch ein paar Überbleibsel des Sternenhimmels sehen. Besonders ein Stern schien an dem schon fast hellen Himmel unbeirrt weiter: _Sirius, der Hundestern_.

Die junge grünhaarige Frau die im Wintergarten des Hauses frühstückte bemerkte das alles allerdings nicht. Sie war vollends damit beschäftigt mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ein verkohltes Stück Speck, ihr Frühstück, wieder in eine essbare Form zu bringen.

Erst ein lautes Bellen riss sie aus ihrer Konzentration. Tonks blickte neugierig aus dem Fenster, wo sie auch gleich den Verursacher des Bellens sah: Ein großer, schwarzer Hund, der zusammen mit einem Mann auf dem rechten Bürgersteig die Straße hinunterging.

Sie konnte den Mann nicht genau erkennen, da sie die Sonne hinter ihm blendete. Dass um diese Uhrzeit schon jemand unterwegs war wunderte sie sehr. Normalerweise schliefen die vielen Rentner, die in dieser Ecke lebten um diese Zeit noch, immerhin war es erst halb fünf.

Tonks hatte zwar heute einen freien Tag, aber dennoch den Auftrag einen Anti-Vampir Trank zu brauen. Dieser brauchte in etwa 21 Stunden, wobei Man jede 4. Stunde etwas hinzufügen musste. Sie hatte sich entschieden früh aufzustehen um am nächsten Tag nicht zu verschlafen zu sein wenn sie wieder zur Arbeit gehen musste, außerdem war es nicht gut aus dem Rhythmus zu kommen den sie als Aurorin hatte. Ihr Arbeitstag begann nämlich für gewöhnlich um 5 Uhr. Um diese Uhrzeit sah sie normalerweise auch den ersten Menschen, einen Muggelzeitungsausträger auf der Straße.

Der Mann auf dem Bürgersteig, der ihrem Haus immer näher kam, war aber hundertprozentig nicht der Zeitungsausträger.

Er erreichte das Haus und bog in den schmalen Weg ein, der zwischen dem mit Wildblumen bewachsenen Vorgarten hindurchführte. Er wollte also zu ihr! Jetzt erkannte sie auch dass er keine Muggelkleidung, sondern einen Zaubererumhang trug. Er kam ihr aber nicht bekannt vor. Vielleicht war es ein Freund ihrer Eltern, der nicht wusste dass diese mal wieder mal als Fluchbrecher irgendwo in Südamerika waren.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zu überlegen, denn die Klingel läutete schon. Sie räumte noch schnell ein paar Sachen zur Seite, die auf dem Boden herumlagen und drehte die Musik der Schicksalsschwestern, die im Hintergrund lief, leiser. Vorsichtshalber umschloss sie mit der linken hand noch den Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche – Man konnte ja nie wissen. Dann machte sie die Tür auf.

Der Mann der vor ihr stand kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, auch wenn sie nicht wusste woher. Etwas an ihm war komisch. Er hatte braune Haare, zwischen denen schon einigen grauen Strähnen hervorblitzten. Die Haare passten allerdings nicht zu seinem noch recht jungen Gesicht mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Seine Kleidung sah sehr abgenutzt aus und sein Mantel war voller Flicken. Er hatte ein sympathisches lächeln auf den Lippen und Tonks fand das er insgesamt ziemlich gut aussah. Als er begann zu sprechen bemerkte sie dass er eine sehr sanfte Stimme hatte.

„Hallo Nymphadora," sagte er leise „als ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe hattest du noch knallorange Haare." Sagte er

„Entschuldigung, aber ich weiß eigentlich gar nicht wer sie sind"

Er lächelte „Ist ja auch schon 14 Jahr her. Mein Name ist Remus Lupin"

Natürlich jetzt wusste sie mit einem mal wieder woher sie ihn kannte. „Sie sind ein Freund von ihm gewesen" sagte sie trocken währen sie mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Wand nickte an der sie die Plakate der Gesuchten Magier gehängt hatte. Auf einem davon war ein Zauberer mit zerzausten schwarzen Haar und einem eingefallenen, eigentlich recht schönem Gesicht. Er bewegte seinen Kopf von Rechts nach Links und grinste teuflisch. Unter dem Foto stand in großen Buchstaben der Name dieses Mannes: _Sirius Black._

Lupin lächelte weiterhin „Genau. Und das bin ich auch immer noch wenn du es genau wissen willst Nymphadora."

Tonks hatte inzwischen ihren Zauberstab aus ihrer Tasche gezogen und richtete ihn auf den Mann vor ihr. „Also ich weiß zwar nicht was sie hier wollen, aber ich möchte sie schleunigst bitten von hier zu verschwinden denn sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen einen Fluch auf sie zu hetzten. Falls sie es noch nicht wissen: Ich bin eine Aurorin"

Noch immer war Lupins lächeln nicht verstummt, nein es wurde sogar noch um einiges breiter „Oh ja herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens" er kramte in seiner Umhängetasche herum was Tonks sehr nervös machte, doch er holte nur eine Kopie des _Tagespropheten_ heraus und schlug die dritte Seite auf „hier hab ich's gelesen. Die erste bestandene Prüfung seit 5 Jahren, nicht war? Kannst echt stolz auf dich sein."

Tonks sah immer noch sehr bedrohlich aus „Schon gut, aber wenn sie nicht bald verschwinden könnte das hier ein ganz böses Ende haben!"

Lupin schien immer noch nicht besonders beeindruckt zu sein „Oh ja ich hab schon gehört dass du in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eine der besten seit Jahren gewesen bist, schade das ich noch nicht Unterrichtet habe also du noch in Hogwarts warst." Sagte er.

Tonks war überrascht „Sie, sie sind Lehrer in Hogwarts?" fragte sie leise. „Ja, nun gut, ich war Lehrer in Hogwarts, aber ich musste die Stelle leider aus ... ähm... persönlichen Gründen aufgeben."

„Das glaub ich ihnen nicht. Dumbledore würde nie jemanden der der dunklen Magie anhängt eine Stelle geben" sagte Tonks trotzig

„Nein nein, du verstehst das Falsch" sagte Lupin leise, aber immer noch unverhohlen lächelnd, während der schwarze Hund einen Laut von sich gab, der irgendwie nach „_Nape_" oder so klang.

„Ich hänge keinesfalls der dunklen Magie an, noch tut oder tat das Sirius," führte Lupin fort.

„Nein, sie lügen." Sagte Tonks zittrig. Sie hatte nie glauben können dass der Cousin ihrer Mutter, den sie so bewundert und geliebt hatte und der immer leidenschaftlich gegen sein reinblutfanatische Familie und die ganze dunkle Magie gewettert hatte einfach so zwölf Muggel und einen seiner besten Freunde hatte töten können. „Sirius hat damals 13 Menschen getötet und wahrscheinlich auch noch die Potters verraten, wie soll es anders gewesen sein?"

Zum ersten Mal verstummte Lupins lächeln völlig und seine Bernsteinfarbenen Augen wurden ernst. „Ich habe bis vor zwei Wochen das gleiche gedacht wie du Nymphadora, aber dann habe ich Sachen erfahren, die meinen Blick auf alles was damals vorgefallen ist in eine ganz andere Bahn lenken."

„Na dann erzählen sie mal." sagte Tonks fordernd.

„Ich denke es wäre besser wenn ich dazu reinkommen würde, man weiß schließlich nie wer einen so beobachten könnte hier draußen. Ich weiß es ist sehr viel verlangt, aber bitte vertrau mir Nymphadora." Sagte Lupin wieder mit einem lächeln.

Tonks stand einen Moment still da und musterte den Mann vor ihr von oben nach unten. Dann beschloss sie mehr oder weniger intuitiv ihm zu vertrauen, auch wenn das ihren Tod hätte bedeuten können. Wenn Moody das wüsste, würde er mich rausschmeißen dachte sie noch bei sich, als sie den Mann mit der sanften Stimme bat hineinzukommen.


	2. I Hundstage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich würde mich echt über Kommentare freuen. Kritik nehme ich auch gerne

So hier ist das erste richtige Kapitel:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I-Hundstage

Sie waren in das gemütliche (und äußerste chaotische) Wohnzimmer gegangen und Lupin hatte auf dem großen, außerordentlich bequemen roten Sessel Platz genommen, der vor einem mit unzähligen Familienfotos vollgestellen Kamin stand Der schwarze Hund hatte sich gemütlich auf dem flauschigen weißem Teppich vor dem Sofa eingerollt.

Tonks setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben den Hund und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren während sie Lupin durchdringend anstarrte „Also jetzt erzählen sie mal ihre Geschichte Mr. Lupin"

„Findest du nicht auch dass es sich bei einer Tasse gutem englischem Tee sehr viel besser erzählen lässt, Nymphadora?" sagte Lupin freundlich.

Tonks war inzwischen echt genervt von dieser Freundlichkeit und dem andauernden herauszögern der Geschichte, aber sie beschloss sich das alles nicht anmerken zu lassen und das Spiel mit zu spielen „Na wenn sie unbedingt wollen, Mr. Lupin. Milch und Zucker?"

„Ohne alles bitte. Das ist echt nett von dir Nymphadora." Sagte er

Tonks ging in die Küche und schaffte es, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verkleckern, einen echten, aromatischen Earl Grey herbeizuzaubern.

„Soll ich ihrem Hund eine Schüssel Wasser hinstellen?" fragte sie Lupin äußerst freundlich auf dem Rückweg.

„Ach weißt du, ich denke er würde eine Tasse Tee bevorzugen, oder Tatze?" fragte er den Hund.

„Ja ich denke Tee würde mir in der Tat besser schmecken. Wenn du so nett wärst Dora." antwortete der Hund.

KLIIIRRR

Der vormals so ohne kleckern transportierte Tee floss zwischen den Scherben der Porzellantasse heraus und verteilte sich auf dem schönen weißen Teppich, auf dem jetzt ein Mann mit zotteligem schwarzen Haar saß.

Um genau zu sein saß dort Sirius Black.

„S...S...Sirius. W..was? WAS MACHST DU IN MEINEM HAUS?" schrie sieh ihn geschockt an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. „D..Du bist ein illegaler Animagus nicht war? BIST DU SO AUS ASKABAN ENTKOMMEN?"

„Ja in der Tat, genau so bin ich entkommen. Du bist echt eine kluge Hexe, das hätte nicht jeder sofort daraus geschlossen, deine Eltern können echt stolz auf dich sein." Sagte Sirius lächelnd.

„HÖR AUF VON MEINEN ELTERN ZU REDEN. DU WÜRDEST SIE DOCH AM LIEBSTEN TOD SEHEN, ODER. SCHLAMMBLUT UND VERRÄTERIN NICHT WAR? Tonks hatte Tränen in den Augen.

Sirius wurde ernst „ Diese Wörter habe ich nie benutzt. Ich bewundere deine Mutter für das was sie geschaffen hat. Sie hat es geschafft sich total von der Familie und allem loszureißen und ein glückliches Leben zu führen. Ich hatte auch mal einen Traum von so einem Leben, weißt du noch? Aber dann wurde mein bester Freund umgebracht und ich wurde unschuldig nach Askaban gesteckt."

Seine Stimme hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte nicht mehr diesen unbeschwerten, flirtenden Unterton wie von dreizehn Jahre. Sie klang erwachsen und traurig.

„UNSCHULDIG?" schrie sie

„Ja, unschuldig. Und wenn du dich jetzt beruhigen könntest, Dora kann ich dir die ganze Geschichte auch erzählen."

„Expelliarmos" war Tonks Antwort darauf und Sirius Zauberstab flog in ihre Hand.

„Okay jetzt fühl ich mich auf jeden Fall wohler." Sagte sie und setzte sich hin, „Ich habe gesagt ich vertraue ihnen Mr. Lupin, also hoffe ich sie enttäuschen dieses Vertrauen jetzt nicht."

„Also gut, dann können wir ja beginnen" sagte dieser

Die beiden erzählten nun abwechselnd die Geschichte die sie auch schon Harry erzählt hatten. Sie erzählten von den Rumtreibern, von Sirius Plan Peter als Hüter zu nehmen und von Peters Verrat und dessen Falle.

Das Lupin ein Werwolf war erwähnten sie jedoch nicht.

Für Tonks klang die Geschichte sehr logisch, sie war viel besser als alle Geschichten die sie sich jemals ausgemalt hatte, warum Sirius unschuldig sein könnte.

„Glaubst du mir das, Dora?" fragte Sirius fast schon flehend.

Er guckte sie direkt an, so dass sie zum ersten Mal direkt in seine Augen gucken konnte. Was sie dort sah erschrak sie. Das Glitzern von einst war aus Sirius Augen Verschwunden. Stattdessen sah sie Verzweiflung und Trauer darin. Dieser Mann konnte einfach nur unschuldig sein.

Tonks lächelte „Ja, ich glaube dir. Ich konnte nie richtig glauben dass du die Seite gewechselt hasst. Willkommen zurück."

Sirius umarmte sie „Ich bin so froh. Ich hatte so eine Angst dass selbst du mir nicht mehr glauben könntest."

„Ich möchte die Familien Vereinigung echt nicht stören, aber ich muss mich jetzt leider Entschuldigen." Kam es von Lupin „Ich muss dem guten alten Snape noch einen Besuch abstatten, weißt ja was bald ist Sirius. War nett dich mal wieder zu sehen Nymphadora."

Er wollte grade gehen doch Tonks hielt ihn auf

„Eine Sache noch Mr. Lupin: bitte hören sie auf mich Nymphadora zu nennen. Mit meinem schrecklichen Vorname hat mich seit ungefähr zehn Jahren keiner mehr angesprochen. Nennen sie mich bitte einfach Tonks."

Lupin lächelte „Ach weißt du, mir gefällt dein Name. Aber wenn du unbedingt willst. Aber du kannst mich ruhig auch Remus nennen."

„Okay Remus. Danke dass du Sirius hergebracht hast. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns mal wieder" sagte Tonks

„Ja das wäre in der Tat nett. Auf Wiedersehen Tatze"

„Tschüss Moony und grüß Snivellus von mir"

Dann ging Lupin und Tonks und Sirius waren allein

„Dora, natürlich ist es mir sehr wichtig dass du weißt das ich unschuldig bin, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund warum ich hergekommen bin: Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte sie

„Na ja du arbeitest doch im der Abteilung die für Leute wie mich zuständig ist. Ich wollte dich halt bitten mir ab und zu mal ne Eule zu schicken wo ihr mich gerade sucht und vielleicht auch mal die eine oder andere falsche Spur zu legen." Sagte er leise

„Ja natürlich mache ich das so gut es geht, aber ich habe keine Lust meinen Job schon nach einem Monat zu verlieren." Sagte sie lächelnd

„Ach du schaffst das schon. Danke das hilft mir sehr."

Sie redeten noch sehr lange. Sirius erzählte ihr von Askaban und von Harry Potter und wie sehr er hoffte dass sein Name irgendwann rein gewaschen werden würde und dass er mit seinem Patensohn ein ganz normales Leben führen konnte.

Und sie erzählte ihm von ihren Jahren in Hogwarts, ihrer Ausbildung und wie einsam sie sich in diesem großen Haus, das sie für ihre Eltern hütete, fühlte..

„Sirius, möchtest du hier bleiben? Du kannst gerne ein paar Nächte hier schlafen."

„Ich denke das ist zu gefährlich, sie könnten hierher kommen und nach mir Suchen, außerdem versuche ich nur so lange wie nötig an einem Ort zu bleiben." Sagte er ernst „Ich denke jetzt ist eine gute Zeit zu gehen, Seidenschnabel wird mit der Jagd fertig sein und wir können uns Richtung Irland aufmachen."

„Schade. Aber du weißt dass du hier jederzeit Willkommen bist." Sagte Tonks traurig.

„Das ist nett von dir Dora. Bis dann" sagte er lächelnd, bevor er sich in einen Hund verwandelte und durch die Hintertür verschwand.

Dann fiel Tonks irgendwann wieder der Anti-Vampir Trank ein uns dass sie vergessen hatte zu vierten Stunde ein halbe Eidechse hinzuzufügen. Das hieß also dass sie die ganze Nacht durcharbeiten musste.


	3. II Offenbarung

Danke für die Kommis, die motivieren einen echt zum weiterschreiben...

A/N:

Tonks ist 21

(Mit 11 ist sie nach Hogwarts, dann war sie da 7 Jahre, die Aurorenausbildung dauert laut McGonagall 3 Jahre und die hatte sie im 5. Band vor einem Jahr abgeschlossen.)

Charlie Weasley ist genauso alt

_(„Bill is two years older than Charlie, who is three years older than Percy, who is two years older than Fred and George, who are two years older than Ron, who is a year older than Ginny" _Zitat von JK Rowlings Website)

_Misery's turning my luck around_

_Framed all the faces on my way down_

_I don't have a reason, a reason to lie_

_The dull pain is screaming to be left behind, oh_

_It's never easy to see your past_

_Unfold before you, the outcast_

_I don't have a reason, a reason to cry_

_Caterpillars turn into rare butterflies, oh_

_The little things we hide_

_The little things inside_

_I don't wanna show them and I'll be alright_

_Humility's easing my ego down_

_The past holds the truth like a lost and found_

_There's no need to worry, no need to be scared_

_'Cause little things will come along and life's never fair, no _

_The little things we hide_

_The little things inside_

_I don't wanna show them that I'll be alright_

_Everything is gonna be ..._

_Everything is alright_

Chantal Kreviazuk - Little Things

--------------------------------------------------------------

Rückblick 

Die achtjährige Nymphadora gab auf, sie hatte schon überall nach der kleinen Katze gesucht, aber sie konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht finden.

Sie wollte grade wieder zum hell erleuchteten Festzelt der Hochzeit zurückkehren als sie auf einmal ein komisches Geräusch hörte. Es kam aus der Richtung des jetzt bis auf die Reflektion des fast vollen Mondes, völlig schwarzen Sees.

Sie ging den schmalen Pfad hinunter, der zu einem kleinen Strand führte. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass es nicht die kleine Katze gewesen war, die das Geräusch verursachte hatte.

Am Strand saß ein Mann. Es war der Freund von Sirius, Remus Lupin. Als sie näher kam sah sie, dass er eine schon zu neunzig Prozent gelehrte Flasche Feuerwhisky in der linken Hand hielt. Mit der rechten schmiss er Steine in den See, dort wo sich der Mond glitzernd auf dem Wasser spiegelte.

Im Mondlicht, das auch auf sein Gesicht schien, sah sie das er weinte.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn.

„Warum weinst du."

„Ich habe sie verloren." Sagte er leise

„Wen hast du verloren?"

„Ich liebe sie doch, warum habe ich ihr das nie gesagt? Sie war die einzige außer den Rumtreibern die es wusste und trotzdem immer nett zu mir war."

Tonks hatte keine Ahnung über wen und was er redete, aber sie wollte ihn nicht traurig sehen wenn alle anderen so glücklich waren.

„Warum hast du sie verloren?"

„Ich habe es ihr ja nicht mal gesagt. Ich habe es niemandem gesagt, sogar meinen Freunden nicht. Mir war klar dass ER sie kriegen würde. Ich sollte mich doch eigentlich für sie freuen. Wäre ich nicht so besoffen würde ich das wahrscheinlich auch, schließlich ist er mein Freund und der beste Freund den man sich vorstellen kann. Er wird sie gut behandeln und sie werden glücklich sein. Das ist das was zählt, auch wenn es mir das Herz bricht" Er schien sie gar nicht zu beachten.

„Aber willst du denn nicht glücklich sein?"

„Ich habe kein Recht darauf glücklich zu sein." Sagte er wie Selbstverständlich und nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche.

Das war das komischste was sie je gehört hatte, warum sollte er kein Recht auf Glück haben?

Oben am Zelt wurde es jetzt lauter und Tonks sah wie die frisch gebackenen Potters mit einer fliegenden Kutsche von einem glücklichen Hagrid als Kutscher davon flogen.

„Jetzt ist alles zu spät" kam es von Lupin „Sie hat James geheiratet. Sie wird es nie erfahren."

Nymphadora wollte ihn irgendwie aufmuntern. Sie kannte sich mit Liebeskummer überhaupt nicht aus. „Es gibt doch bestimmt noch andere tolle Frauen die dich heiraten wollen."

„Mich will niemand heiraten und ich will niemanden heiraten." Sagte Lupin grimmig

„Och, du klingst ja schon fast wie Onkel Mad-Eye." Sagte sie trotzig „Also ich würde dich heiraten, denn ich mag dich."

Lupin schien zum ersten Mal aus seiner Lethargie gerissen worden zu sein und sah Tonks an. „Ach wenn du mich kennen würdest, würdest du das nicht mehr wollen." Sagte er leise und dann mit einem Lächeln „Und außerdem bist du ein bisschen zu jung um ans Heiraten zu denken Kleine."

Er stand langsam auf „Vergiss einfach was ich dir gerade gesagt habe, okay?" sagte er noch bevor er torkelnd im Wald verschwand.

_Gegenwart_

Tonks ging an diesem Tag nicht besonders gut gelaunt zur Arbeit.

Sie ärgerte sich immer noch, dass sie es verpasst hatte sich in die Liste für die Bewachung der Quidditsch WM einzutragen. Nun musste sie hier vor ihrem Schreibtisch versauern während Kingsley und Co fröhlich von ihren gratis Plätzen Irland anfeuern konnten.

Sie goss sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und setzte sich Missmutig an ihren Schreibtisch, als auch schon ihr Chef hinein kam.

Connor McMahon, einem durchtrainierten und fast zwei Meter großem Auroren mit strubbeligem rotblondem Haar war im Gesicht abzulesen, dass auch er lieber seine Heimatmannschaft angefeuert hätte als im Büro zu sein, aber leider hatte ihm jemand anderes die Leitung vor der Nase weggeschnappt.

Aber in seinem Gesicht war noch etwas anderes, der Blick den er hatte wenn etwas passiert war.

„Was ist los Connor?" fragte Tonks besorgt.

„Letzte Nacht wurden zwei 7-jährige Jungs von einem Werwolf angegriffen. Einer konnte sich retten aber der andere wurde gebissen." Sagte der mit bedrückter Stimme.

Nicht schon wieder dachte Tonks. Bei ihrem aller erstem Einsatz vor genau einem Monat konnten sie nichts mehr für das Kind tun. Es war zu schwach gewesen, hatte zu viel Blut verloren und war noch bevor sie St. Mungo's erreicht hatten gestorben.

Das war eine Sache auf die man sie in der Ausbildung hatte Vorbereiten wollen, aber man konnte auf so etwas nicht vorbereitet werden.

Tonks hatte die Nacht darauf wach im Bett gelegen und geweint um den kleinen Jungen dessen kurzes Leben auf so unfaire Weise beendet worden war.

„Fenrir Graurücken" sagte sie zornig.

„Ja wir vermuten dass er es war. Er hat schon in den letzten Jahrzehnten viele dieser Überfälle gemacht und nie konnten wir ihn schnappen. Doch in letzter Zeit häufen sie sich. Wir hatten in den letzten Monaten bis auf einmal bei jedem Vollmond einen Überfall. So kann das nicht weiter gehen" meinte Connor

„Was soll ich machen?" fragte Tonks voller Eifer. Sie hatte nichts dagegen raus zugehen und Graurücken zu jagen.

Connor lächelte matt „Hier ist eine Liste von all den Werwölfen die Fenrir „erschaffen" hat, deine Aufgabe ist es sie alle auf zu suchen und auszufragen was sie über ihn wissen und ob sie eine Ahnung haben wo er grade ist."

Auch das noch! Sie hatte die armen Menschen schon immer bedauert deren Leben durch diesen Mann zerstört worden.

Jetzt musste sie diese auch noch ausfragen ob sie ausgerechnet mit ihm in Kontakt standen.

Als ihr Chef Tonks Gesichtausdruck sah fügte er noch verteidigend hinzu „Nicht meine Idee, stammt vom Ministerium. Also hier ist die Liste der Werwölfe."

Er gab ihr eine Rolle Pergament und ging.

Tonks öffnete diese seufzend. Es waren ungefähr dreißig Namen auf der Liste, von denen zehn noch Kinder wahren. Wenigstens die werden nicht verdächtigt dachte sie erleichtert als sie eine Anmerkung dazu gelesen hatte.

Sie fing an sich die Namen einfach nur durchzulesen.

Abraham, Elisa

Connelley, Tina

Johnson, Henry

Kelly, Jonas

Lupin, Remus

Mangetsuno, Aakami

Moment. Remus Lupin. Hatte sie eben echt Remus Lupin gelesen?

Ja, dort stand wortwörtlich Remus Lupin.

Remus war ein Werwolf, gebissen von Graurücken? Wieso hatte er ihr das nicht erzählt?

Aber natürlich, plötzlich passte alles! Die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, der müde Blick, die grauen Haare. Das war das was so anders an ihm gewesen war! Er war ein Werwolf!

Sie beschloss ihn als ersten zu besuchen.

Sie öffnete die Schublade in ihrem Schreibtisch, nahm eine Hand voll Flohpuder hinaus, ging zu Kamin, der sich in ihrem Büro befand, streute es hinein, stellte sich in die Flamme, sagte „Das Haus von Remus Lupin" und verschwand.

xxxxxxx

Sie landete in einem sehr engen Kamin und blickte sich um. Das Haus war sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Neben einem kleinen Bett standen da nur noch ein einfacher Schreibtisch, ein Schrank und ein sehr gefülltes Bücherregal. Der Schreibtisch war mit vielen Pergamentrollen voll. Im Boden befand sich außerdem eine Falltür die Leicht geöffnet war. Lupin war nirgends zu sehen.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein schmerzvolles Stöhne, konnte aber im ersten Moment nicht sagen woher es kam.

Als kurz darauf ein weiteres kam merkte sie dass es von unterhalb der Falltür kam. Schnell riss sie diese auf und stieg die Leiter die sich dahinter verbarg hinunter.

Der Raum war ziemlich dunkel, da nur durch ein kleiner Loch in der Wand Licht hinein schien und Tonks Augen brauchten einige Zeit um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen.

Dann schrie sie von Schreck auf.

Auf dem Boden lag Lupin, das Gesicht zum Boden. Unter ihm eine Blutlache die sich langsam auf dem Boden verteilte.

Sie kniete sich neben ihn. „Remus, kannst du mich verstehen?"

Er drehte sich mühsam um. Jetzt sah sie die Ursache für die Blutlache: Sein Bauch war von einer riesigen Wunde durchzogen.

„Ohh... Nymphadora... Ich wollte grade hochgehen..." sagte er mühsam.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Snape... keinen Trank... schlimme Verwandlung..." dann brach er endgültig zusammen.

Tonks hatte gelernt wie man mit solchen Verletzungen umgehen musste. Sie benutzte einen Schwebzauber, lies Lupin die Leiter hoch ins obere Stockwerk fliegen und lies ihn sanft auf dem Bett landen.

Im hellen sah er noch schlimmer aus. Über sein ganzes Gesicht uns seine Arme waren Kratzer und blaue Flecken. Seine Haare hatten jegliche Farbe verloren und seine Haut war so durchsichtig dass man alle Adern erkennen konnte. Hatte er sich das alles selber zugefügt?

Sie holte einen Wundheiltrank aus ihrer Tasche, den sie vorsichtig auf die große Wunde träufelte, die nun langsam anfing sich zu regenerieren.

Lupin stöhnte laut. Tonks sah in Mitleidig an, sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung dass dieser Trank nicht sehr angenehm war. Aber wenigstens wirkte er schnell.

Sie beschloss ihm eine heiße Schokolade zuzubereiten damit er wieder zu Kräften kommen konnte.

In der Küche stellte sie erstaunt fest dass er einen großen Vorrat an Schokolade besaß. Sie nahm eine Tafel, zerbrach sie, legte die Stücke in eine Tasse und schmolz sie.

Als sie zurückkam war Remus wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er hatte sich leicht aufgesetzt. Sie sah dass es vor Schmerz die Zähne zusammenbeißen musste, doch die Wunde war schon ziemlich weit verheilt.

Sie gab ihm die heiße Schokolade „Hier das wird dir helfen."

„Danke sehr. Wärst du nicht gewesen wäre ich da unten wahrscheinlich verblutet." Er versuchte sein übliches Lächeln aufzusetzen.

„Du hast viel Blut verloren, vielleicht sollte ich dich ins St. Mungo's bringen. Nur zur Sicherheit." Sagte sie besorgt.

„Nein, bloß das nicht. Keine Sorge, ich hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen," er versuchte unbekümmert zu gucken, „Was machst du eigentlich hier?"

Tonks blickte beschämt zu Boden „Nun ja... Ich bin eigentlich beruflich hier."

Lupins bernsteinfarbene Augen verengten sich „Verstehe..."

Dem Folgte eine unangenehme Stille

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt dass du ein Werwolf bist?" fragte sie schließlich vorwurfsvoll.

„Weißt du, ich hab es lieber wenn so wenig Leute wie möglich da von wissen, außerdem hättest du mir ja wohl schwer vertrauen können wenn ich dir gleich auf die Nase gebunden hätte was ich bin..." sagte er.

„Ich hätte die auf jeden Fall eher vertraut, als jetzt nachdem du mich angelogen hast." Sagte sie enttäuscht.

Wieder kam diese Stille

„Wie alt warst du als du gebissen wurdest?" fragte sie nach einiger Zeit

„Fünf. Mein Vater war Auror, er hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht Graurücken zu fangen. Er hätte es auch beinah geschafft. Fenrir fand das irgendwie nicht so toll und dachte sich es wäre eine gute Rache mich zu beißen." Sagte Remus mürrisch.

„Das tut mir leid" sagte Tonks mitfühlend. Sie sah wieder den kleinen Jungen vor sich der es nicht geschafft hatte

„Wie konntest du nach Hogwarts gehen?"

„Zu meinem Glück war Dumbledore Schulleiter. Er fand einen Weg das Problem zu lösen. Du kennst doch sicher die peitschende Weide und die heulende Hütte?"

„Natürlich."

„Wurde beides erschaffen als ich nach Hogwarts gekommen bin. Unter der Weide führt ein Geheimgang zur Hütte, dort habe ich mich immer versteckt und Verwandelt. So wurde ich für niemanden zur Gefahr und konnte zur Schule gehen" erklärte ihr Lupin.

„Und niemand hat es bemerkt?" fragte sie neugierig?

Lupin lächelte schwach: „Natürlich haben sie es bemerkt. Also nicht alle. Sirius und James haben es ziemlich schnell raus gefunden glaube ich. Es war immer meine größte Angst gewesen dass sie es herausfinden weil sie und Peter die einzigen Freunde waren die ich seit Jahren gehabt hatte. Aber zu meiner Überraschung haben sie zu mir gehalten und sind sogar zu Animagi geworden den..."

„...Tieren tun Werwölfe nichts" beendete Tonks für ihn den Satz „Deswegen sind sie also zu Animagi geworden..."

„Ja" sagte Remus. Er versuchte sich mühsam auf zustehen.

„Was machst du denn?" fragte Tonks vorwurfsvoll „du solltest liegen bleiben, sonst wirkt der Trank nicht richtig."

„Du wolltest mich doch jetzt verhören, oder? Da zu will ich nicht im Bett liegen" sagte er beißend.

„Also erstmal bin ich nicht hergekommen um dich zu verhören, sondern weil ich vom Ministerium den bekloppten Auftrag gekriegt habe jeden Werwolf zu fragen wo Graurücken ist, weil der letzte Nacht wieder einen Jungen angefallen hat. Und zweitens nützt es mir nichts wenn du wieder zusammenbrichst bevor du meine Frage beantwortet hast." Sagte sie aufgebracht „Also hast du Graurücken in letzter Zeit irgendwo gesehen oder weißt wo er ist?"

„Nein"

„Dachte ich mir schon" sagte sie wieder leicht lächelnd.

Sie guckte auf die Uhr „Kann ich es verantworten dich hier alleine zu lassen oder versuchst du dann gleich wieder aufzustehen?" fragte sie.

Er hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingelegt „Wie gesagt: Ich bin nicht ganz so scharf drauf ins St. Mungo's zu kommen, also keine Sorge." sagte er mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Also dann. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Wenn du das noch willst." Sagte er.

„Es hat mich zwar enttäuscht dass du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast, aber deswegen heißt das doch nicht dass ich dich nicht mehr wieder sehen will." sagte sie.

„Und dass ich ein Werwolf bin stört dich nicht?"

„Remus Lupin, bloß weil du dich einmal im Monat verwandelst bist du doch nicht plötzlich ein anderer Mensch, also hör auf mit dem Quatsch!" sagte sie laut. „Bis bald."

Dann apparierte sie mit einem Plopp zurück in ihr Büro.


	4. III Phönixflug

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Osirii von der ich weiß, dass Kakao der Einstieg zur Droge ist.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Throw away the radio suitcase_

_That keeps you awake_

Hide the telephone, the telephone, telephone, in case 

_You realize that sometimes you're not okay_

_You level off, you level off, you level off_

_And its not all right now _

_You need to understand_

_There's nothing strange about this_

_You need to know your friends_

_You need to know that_

_I'll be waving my hand watching you drown_

_Watching you scream_

_Quiet or loud_

_And maybe you should sleep_

_Well and maybe you just need, a friend_

_As clumsy as you've been_

_There's no one laughing_

_You will be safe in here, ohh_

_Throw away this very old shoelace_

_That tripped you again_

_Try to shrug it off, shrug it off, shrug it off_

_Well it's only skin now_

_You need to understand_

_There's nothing fake about this_

_You need to let me in_

_Well I'm watching you_

Our Lady Peace - Clumsy

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

------------------------------------------

Rückblick 

„Mama, warum kann ich nicht einfach mit euch kommen?" fragte sie nun schon zum zwanzigsten Mal und zog ihre Mutter fordernd am Rockzipfel.

„Wir haben dir doch schon so oft gesagt dass es viel zu gefährlich für kleine Mädchen ist." Sagte Andromeda Tonks genervt „Außerdem findest du es doch immer toll wenn wir zu Sirius fahren, Dora" Fügte sie aufmunternder hinzu.

„Ja schon" maulte diese „Aber ich möchte viel lieber mit euch zusammen für den Orden kämpfen."

Andromeda sah sie geschockt an „W...Woher weißt du vom Orden?"

„Ich habe gehört wie Dad und du mit Onkel Mad-Eye darüber gesprochen habt, als ich mir letzte Nacht noch ein bisschen Milch holen wollte." Sagte Nymphadora stolz „Also darf ich jetzt mit"

„Nein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich und wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst ihn Onkel Alastor nennen!" sagte Andromeda laut „Du bleibst hier, das ist mein letztes Wort."

„Ach und ich hab dich natürlich ganz doll lieb und benimm dich ordentlich bei Sirius." Dann umarmte sie ihre Tochter und disapparierte.

Nymphadora setzte sich beleidigt auf den Bordstein und wartete auf Sirius.

Der ließ sich allerdings noch Zeit und sie fing an die Größe ihrer Ohren alle paar Sekunden zu ändern, was sie oft tat wenn ihr langweilig war.

Als sie sich grade weit abstehende Segelohren verpasst hatte hörte sie auf einmal ein lautes Brummen aus der Luft und als sie nach oben guckte sah sie auch schon ein Motorrad auf sie zufliegen und neben sich landen.

„Hallo Dora" sagte Sirius grinsend und strich sich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Hallo" sagte sie grimmig.

„Huch, was ist dir den über die Leber gelaufen? Hast du etwa keine Lust mit mir zum Spiel Chudley Canons gegen Eintracht Pfützensee zu gehen?"

Doras Gesicht hellte sich leicht auf „Quidditch?"

„Jap! Also hör auf Trübsal zu blasen, du weißt gar nicht wie schwer es war an die Karten zu kommen!" sagte Sirius vorwurfsvoll „aber wenn du nicht willst frag ich halt jemand anderen..."

„Nein, nein ich will mit!" Sie hatte Quidditch schon immer geliebt und ihr Kinderbesen war ihr kostbarster Besitz. „Ich find es bloß gemein dass Mama und Papa den ganzen Spaß alleine haben."

Sirius Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich „Das was deine Eltern machen ist bestimmt kein Spaß. Sei froh dass du nicht dabei sein musst" sagte er ernst.

Dann wurde er wieder freundlich und meinte „Also komm schon. Du willst doch nicht die Mannschaftshymnen verpassen, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Sie änderte ihre Haare noch schnell in ein knalliges Canons-Orange und sprang in den Beifahrersitz.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach dem Spiel (Die Canons hatten natürlich haushoch verloren) gingen sie zu Fuß zurück zum Motorrad dass sie in einer dunklen Gasse einige Meter entfernt von dem Stadion geparkt hatten (das Stadion sah für Muggel aus wie eine verfallene Fabrik und war in einem Londoner Industriegebiet untergebracht.)

Sie gingen grade, tief in ein Gespräch über Berty Botts Bohnen vertieft, an einer Brauerei vorbei als auf einmal eine dunkle Gestalt aus den Schatten vor ihnen erschien.

Es war ohne Zweifel eine Hexe, da sie einen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt.

Ihr Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, weil sie die Kapuze ihrer Robe über ihre Augen gezogen hatte. Sie sah sehr unheimlich aus.

Sirius blieb stehen und zog Nymphadora hinter seinen Rücken.

Er zückte nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab.

Die Fremde Hexe kam immer näher und blieb ungefähr zwei Meter vor ihnen stehen und schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Nymphadora erschrak.

Die Frau sah aus wie eine weibliche Version von Sirius. Sie hatte die gleichen tiefschwarzen Haare und sie war wirklich schön.

Sie hatte sogar dieselben grauen Augen wie Sirius, doch im Gegensatz zu seinem unbeschwerten fröhlichen Blick strahlte ihrer vor Hass.

Sie lächelte teuflisch „Oh wenn das nicht mein geliebter Cousin Sirius ist. Freust du dich nicht mich zu sehen?"

„Ja unbeschreiblich. Obwohl..., den Grimm würde ich noch lieber sehen als dich Bella." Sagte Sirius trocken.

„Och und wer versteckt sich da hinter deinem Rücken?" sie beachtete Sirius nicht weiter und guckte nun Nymphadora an. „Ist das etwa meine kleine süße Nichte? Ich habe schon gehört dass meine Missgeburt von einer Schwester und ihr nichtsnutziges Schlammblut ein Wechselbalg in die Welt gesetzt habe."

Nymphadora wich noch einen Schritt zurück. Eins war ihr klar: Diese Frau konnte sie absolut nicht leiden.

Bellatrix sprach weiter „Am besten sollte ich euch beide gleich umbringen, dann wären wir wenigstens von einer Plage befreit. Deinen Nichtsnutz von einem Bruder haben wir wenigstens schon erledigt."

Sirius ließ sich nicht provozieren und lächelte „Ach komm schon Bella, du weißt doch dass du gegen mich eh nicht ankommst. Das war doch schon immer so."

Bella richtete ihren Zauberstab nun direkt auf ihn. „Das werden wir ja sehen Sirius." Sagte sie verächtlich „Eigentlich ist es langweilig dich gleich zu töten. Erstmal sollte ich dir deine Überheblichkeit austreiben."

Sie schwang ihren Zauberstab „_Crucio"_

Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss auf Sirius zu, doch er lenkte ihn mit einer Zauberstab-Bewegung einfach nach rechts so dass er ihn nur leicht Streifte und eine Schnittwunde hinterließ.

Er lachte „Ach komm schon das kannst du besser, Bella"

Doch er ließ ihr keine Chance zu beweisen sondern richtete einen Fluch auf sie „_Stupefy_"

Sie sackte mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck bewusstlos zu Boden.

Sirius ging einen Schritt auf sie zu doch bevor er sie berühren konnte tauchten aus dem Schatten noch drei weiter Gestalten auf.

Sirius fluchte leise und sagte dann zur verschreckten Nymphadora „besser wir verschwinden hier."

Er nahm sie in den Arm und kurz darauf drehte sich alles um die beiden.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sie apparierten in einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer in dem Dora noch nie gewesen war. In einer Ecke standen ihre Eltern.

Sie riss sich von Sirius los und rannte in die Arme ihrer Mutter. Diese sah überrascht auf ihre Tochter hinunter.

„Sirius, was ist passiert, warum hast du sie ins Hauptquartier gebracht?" fragte sie mit angespannter Stimme.

„Wir hatten grade ein kleines Treffen mit der lieben Bella" sagte Sirius grimmig.

Dora sah wie ihre Mutter bleich wurde und sich an der Lehne eines Sessels aufstützen musste.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" kam eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Zum ersten Mal merkte Nymphadora dass noch andere Leute im Raum waren. Die meisten kannte sie: Die Frage hatte Sirius Freund Remus gestellt, neben ihm standen noch Dumbledore und Mad-Eye Moody.

Außerdem stand da noch ein glatzköpfiger dunkelhäutiger Mann den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ein Fluch von ihr hat mich gestreift. Tut höllisch weh. Sie ist echt stärker geworden seit Hogwarts" antwortete Sirius auf Lupins Frage. „Ich hatte sie fast aber dann ist leider eine Horde Todesser auf uns zugekommen und ich musste verschwinden."

Nymphadora blieb an diesem Abend noch länger im Hauptquatier des Ordens und ihre Mutter erzählte ihr zum ersten Mal von diesem Teil der Familie, von dem sie sich so viele Jahre zu vor losgesagt hatte und den sie jetzt bekämpfte.

--------------------------------------------------------

Gegenwart, 1 Jahr nach den Ereignissen in Lupins Haus 

Tonks hatte es sich gerade mit einem Buch auf dem roten Sessel bequem gemacht als sie auf einmal das Feuer knisternd veränderte und das Gesicht von Sirius erschien

„Huh. Sirius, was ist los?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Kannst du schnell zum Grimmauldplatz kommen?" fragte er.

„Warum?" Hasste er diesen ort nicht so?

„Der Phönix steigt aus der Asche" sagte er ernst.

„Was?" schrie sie entsetzt. Sie wusste was dieses Codewort bedeutete...

„Wir erklären dir gleich alles. Komm einfach schnell her!" sagte Sirius nervös.

xxxxx

Als sie auf dem kleinen Platz im Herzen Londons apparierte sah sie auch schon Sirius den Hund auf sich zukommen.

Als dieser bemerkte dass sie ihn gesehen hatte drehte er um und lief auf ein altes, verfallenes Haus zu. Als sie kurz vor der Tür angekommen waren transformierte Sirius wieder in einen Menschen.

„Kannst du das Haus sehen?" fragte er neugierig.

„Ja, warum sollte ich es nicht sehen können?" Fragte sie überrascht.

„Normalerweise ist es so verzaubert das nur Mitglieder der Blackfamilie es sehen können, aber scheinbar zählt er dich auch noch dazu." antwortete er

„Intressant. Dad hat es also nicht hingekriegt nur Reinblütern Zutritt zu verschaffen. Er würde sich bestimmt tierisch drüber aufregen dass du es sehen kannst." Freute er sich.

Dann öffnete er die mit Schlangen verzierte Tür und sie traten ein.

Das Haus sah von innen ähnlich verfallen aus wie von außen.

„SIRIUS! Bist du schon wieder unverwandelt draußen gewesen!" kam eine Stimme aus der oberen Etage „Warum hast du nicht jemandem von uns bescheit gesagt?" Remus kam die Treppe runter.„Hallo Nymph..."

„TONKS! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen!"

„Ja, ja schon gut." Sagte er lächelnd. „Schön dass du da bist."

Jetzt viel ihr wieder ein weswegen sie gekommen war. „Was ist den jetzt los? Warum ist der Orden neu gegründet worden?"

„Also haben die vom Ministerium es sogar geschafft das alles vor den Auroren geheim zu halten. Nicht zu fassen" murmelte Sirius und sagte dann lauter „In einer halben Stunde kommt Dumbledore und er wird dir und den anderen alles erklären. Danach kannst du entscheiden ob du dem Orden beitreten willst."

„Das hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Sagte sie ungeduldig.

„Also wir können dir jetzt nicht alle Einzelheiten erklären" sagte Remus „Du hast doch sicher mitgekriegt dass beim Trimagischen Turnier ein Mitspieler getötet wurde."

„Natürlich. Der kleine Diggory. Ich hab ihn selbst noch in die Quidditsch Mannschaft geholt. Er war echt talentiert." Sagte sie mit trüber Stimme. Sie hatte es nicht fassen können als sie von seinem Tod gelesen hatte.

„Weißt du auch wer ihn umgebracht hat?" fragte Sirius

„Umgebracht? Ich dachte dass es ein Unfall war." Fragte sie erstaunt.

„Das ist ja auch die Version die das Ministerium rausgebracht hat, weil sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen." Sagte Remus, „Aber in Wirklichkeit wurde er von Voldemort umgebracht!"

„W...Was? Aber Voldemort ist Tod." Sagte sie geschockt.

„Nein ist er nicht und wie es aussieht hat er vor dort weiterzumachen wo er aufgehört hat." Sagte Sirius.

„Wie könnt ihr euch da so sicher sein?" sie konnte und wollte das einfach nicht glauben.

„Harry hat ihn gesehen."

„Und ihr vertraut Harry?"

„Hundertprozentig."

„Okay, dann muss ich mich erstmal setzen und nen Kakao trinken" sagte Tonks zitternd.

„Komm, ich zeig dir die Küche." Sagte Remus.

Die beiden gingen durch die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite und Remus fing an die heiße Schokolade zu machen während Tonks sich erstmal auf die Bank fallen ließ.

Voldemort ist zurück... Alles wird wie früher... Aber diesmal kann ich dagegen kämpfen, diesmal muss ich nicht nur Angst haben... Und außerdem Bellatrix und der Rest sind alle in Askaban...

Als Remus die Tasse vor sie auf den Tisch stellte schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch.

„Scheint dich ziemlich mitgenommen zu haben die Nachricht" sagte Remus müde lächelnd.

„Da kann man wohl sagen. Ich meine diese Angst vor Voldemort war bis ich neun war ein Teil meines Lebens und jetzt ist sie zurück und das ist kein schönes Gefühl." Sagte sie und nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Becher.

„Du hast keine Angst seinen Namen auszusprechen." Stellte er fest.

„Nein, ich habe festgestellt das es die Angst vor ihm noch größer macht wenn man ihn seines Namens beraubt und zu etwas so übermenschlichem macht, außerdem war es bei uns zu Hause nie üblich ihn nicht auszusprechen." Sagte Tonks.

„Ziemlich weise Worte für jemanden in deinem Alter." Sagte er lächelnd.

„Was soll den das jetzt heißen? Hältst du mich etwa immer noch für das kleine Mädchen von damals? Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, ich bin jetzt eine Frau." Sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.

„Das habe ich auch schon bemerkt." Meinte er lächelnd und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kakaobecher.

Tonks beschloss nicht darüber nachzudenken was genau er damit gemeint hatte und wechselte das Thema: „Wer kommt denn nachher noch zu dem Treffen?"

„Na ja ziemlich viele vom alten Orden, also diejenigen, die noch Leben" sagte er leise „also Dumbledore natürlich, von ihm ist das alles ja ausgegangen, Shacklebolt, Moody, Doge, Diggle, Vance, McGonagall, Hagrid, Snape..."

„Snape? Der?" man konnte nicht grade sagen dass er ihr Lieblingslehrer gewesen war.

„Ja. Dumbledore vertraut ihm." Sagte Lupin „Ich denke wir können das auch tun. Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah, dann noch..."

Doch bevor er fortfahren konnte poppte es plötzlich ein paar Mal in der Küche und vor ihnen standen vier Leute mit flammend rotem Haar.

„Sind wir hier richtig" fragte eine mollige Frau „Das sieht alles so heruntergekommen aus."

„Ja, das ist das Haus der Familie Black. Hab es ein bisschen gehen lassen in den letzten Jahren aber was soll man machen?" sagte Sirius der grade durch die Tür kam „Molly, Athur schön dass ihr gekommen seid."

Tonks beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern starte auf die beiden jungen Männer die da noch standen an. Einer von ihnen starrte sie breit grinsend an während der andere tat als würde er sie nicht bemerken und auf den Boden starrte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Für alle Fehler entschuldige ich mich hiermit zutiefst, aber meine Beta hat leider grade kein I-Net und von selber entdecke ich so was leider nie...

Eigentlich wollte ich ja fertig sein bevor Band 6 auf Deutsch kommt, aber das werde ich wohl leider nicht mehr schaffen... Aber ich versuch's :-)

Danke für die Kommis!


End file.
